Love Birds
by Dream the Fox
Summary: They were so different, too different to fall in love. Yet, they did. It was wrong, they knew it was, but they didn't care. No matter what other Pokemon said. LuigaxHo-Oh story. YAOI.


**Hello everyone. This is a Pokemon yaoi story that was requested by a friend. If you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ, REVIEW. GOT IT? Good. XD.**

**XXX**

**LuigaXHo-Oh (Pokemon Fanfic)**

It wasn't right. Not right at all. In fact, it was _wrong _in the eyes of many of the Pokemon on the planet. Yet, the two couldn't help it. They were meant to be together. They knew they were. They were so different in ways, but in other ways, not.

They both loved each other to the end of the Earth. Yet, they didn't care. They were laughed at, teased at, but they didn't let it get to them.

They knew it was love. They knew.

XX

Luiga set in the room, waiting for the other Pokemon to join him. Today like always, was a meeting day. He didn't care about the meeting, even if he knew that he should. He only cared about if _he _was there. Nothing else meant more to him.

The sea Pokemon smiled as he thought of how the two had met, and how they became what they were now: A couple.

XXX

_Luiga was flying through the sky. His white feathers dripped from the clear blue water that he had flew out of it, making them shine in the sunlight. He smiled as he saw other flying-type Pokemon fly by him._

_Nothing could change this day._

_But, that's when he saw _him. _The Pokemon who he was going to fall in love with but didn't know it yet. His firey-bird Pokemon flew down to him, and the sea Pokemon glanced at him, wondering what was going on. They were enemies, always have been, always will be._

_"Hello Ho-Oh.."_

_"Hello Luiga."_

_The other was surprised. The other flying Pokemon was being _nice _to him. Normally the two would fight whenever they saw each other. Yet, Ho-Oh didn't sound like he was looking for a fight._

_Still, it was better to be safe than sorry._

_"What do you want?" the sea Pokemon questioned, glaring at him._

_"To talk."_

_Talk? That caught Luiga off guard. Ho-Oh wanted to talk to _him_? Couldn't happen. It couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of trick._

_"Talk?" he broke out in a laughing fit, making the other raise one eyebrow, wondering what was so funny about want to have a talk with the other. "You want to talk to me?"_

_"Yes." Ho-Oh nodded. "That is why I am here."_

_"What kind of trick is this?"_

_"It's no trick."_

_Luiga stopped his laughing, looking at the other bird-like Pokemon. "It's not?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh.." The other Pokemon frowned, realizing he might have hurt the other's feelings, which was odd to him. Why should he care if he did or not? It was the way of being the enemy with someone.. Still, he might as well let him talk. "Fine.. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Follow me." Ho-Oh turned and flew off, leaving a lost Pokemon behind him._

_Eyebrow raised in wonder, Luiga followed the other Pokemon._

_XXX_

_The two flew through the skies for what seemed like hours. Enither one of them talking to the other. They flew in silence, and all the while Luiga was wondering just what Ho-Oh was getting at. Leading him away like this? It was a trick. It had to be. And he was flying right into it._

_The other stopped following and just stared. Ho-Oh sensed that he wasn't being followed and glanced back at the sea Pokemon, only to see him staring at him._

_"Are you coming?"_

_"No."_

_"No?" This caught him by surprise. "Why not?"_

_"Whatever plan you're going to pull, I'm not falling for it."_

_"This is no trick Luiga."_

_"How can I be sure of that?"_

_Ho-Oh sighed. "Would I like to you?"_

_"Yes."_

_The bird Pokemon sighed once more. "I'm not lying. This isn't a trick."_

_"Then whatever you want to do or show me, tell me what it is," Luiga shot back._

_"I'll show you."_

_"Then show me!"_

_"As you wish."_

_The next thing Luiga knew he was being _kissed _by the other Pokemon. His mind and body were stunned. He didn't know what to do, or how to react to what was going for that matter._

_After a few moments, Ho-Oh broke the kiss, flying back a bit, leaving a stunned and shocked Pokemon staring at him, eyes wide._

_"That is what I wanted to.. Do."_

_"_THAT? _THAT is what you wanted to do this whole time?"_

_"Yes. I understand if you don't like it."_

_Luiga shook his head. "Oddly enough.. I did."_

_Ho-Oh looked at him, shocked a bit. "You did?"_

_"I did."_

_The other smiled and the two kissed again._

XXX

Luiga smiled and let out a long held in sigh. It was getting late. The other Pokemon were here, as they had came in while he was having his flashback. But there was still no sign of Ho-Oh. The sea Pokemon was getting worried for his lover.

_Where is he? _He thought. _He should be here by now! I hope he's alright…_

As if on cue, the other Pokemon appeared beside him. "Sorry for keeping you all waiting."

"Took you long enough," Luiga chuckled.

"Why, did you miss me?" Ho-Oh smirked.

"I did."

"Good."

The two gave a quick kiss, before the meeting began.

XX

The meeting didn't last as long as the two had thought it would. It was rather short. That didn't matter two the two of them. As long as they had each other, nothing else in the world mattered.

"Well, now that the meeting is over," Luiga began, un-folding his wings, "shall we going and do something together?"

Ho-Oh smiled and did the same with his wings. "I thought you never ask."

"Where shall we go tonight?"

"Mmm.." The other Pokemon paused to think. Where could they go? They had been to so many places together, it was getting hard to pick a new place for them to go to. Oh well, no harm in repeating places, now was there? "I was thinking we'd go to the breath. It is very lovely this time of year."

The sea Pokemon chuckled. "Not as lovely as you."

This made the bird of the skies blush. "Nor is it as lovely as you."

Luiga chuckled and took to the sky. "Shall we?"

Ho-Oh flew up beside him. "We shall."

The two took off together, happy as any two Pokemon could be.


End file.
